


Extranos Momentos de Pasion

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: International Stories, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Slash
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-03-26
Updated: 1999-03-26
Packaged: 2018-11-10 05:29:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11120880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: RayV. is kiddnapped and Fraser has to go and rescue him. And it's a PWP in Spanish.





	Extranos Momentos de Pasion

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

Extraños Momentos de Pasion

## Extraños Momentos de Pasion

by Adalisa

Author's webpage: http://members.tripod.com/luxshine/

* * *

O.k...  
Ya tengo mucha mas confianza en esto de escribir fan-fics... Y esto es el resultado de una amiga con una imaginacion impresionante, y una clase muy entretenida de literatura inglesa...Aunque no tiene gran cosa de plot. 

Mil gracias a Gaby Maya quien me dio la idea para esto con la simple frase de "Benny es un montado, no? Que tal si..." 

Clasificacion: R (Eso es C, definitivamente) por una relacion m/m explicita, y ademas, sexo. 

Extraos momentos de pasion  
Por: Adalisa Zarate. 

Sabia que todo habia sido su culpa y de nadie mas... Y Fraser no podia evitar pensar en ello mientras cabalgaba en la fria noche tan rapido como le permitia su caballo. Habia sido el quien insistio que Ray investigara el escape de Carver, para que no temiera sus amenazas; habia sido el quien habia encontrado las pistas hacia el escondite de Carver, a una hora de camino de Chicago... y habia sido el quien, retrasado por la inspectora Thatcher y problemas del Consulado, no habia estado a tiempo para evitar que Carver secuestrara a su amado, veinticuatro horas antes. 

El juego de Carver era tan enfermizo como habia sido la primera vez. Solo que ahora no se preocupo con amenazar a los familiares y seres queridos de Ray. Esta vez, Carver tenia a Ray, y si Ben no se apresuraba, jamas volveria a ver a su querido compaero vivo. 

Fugazmente, recordo la sonrisa cruel de Carver momentos antes, en el Precinto, tras haber sido capturado por Huey... Una sonrisa tan cruel y manipuladora como la que habia hecho perder a Ray la cabeza, cuando Fraser habia estado en peligro. 

  * * * 



-Diganos donde esta el detective Vecchio, Carver... O en esta ocasion no podra salir con ningun tecnicismo...-Jack Huey habia insistido en llevar a cabo el interrogatorio, mientras Welsh y Fraser observaban a traves del cristal obscurecido. Pero Carver no le estaba poniendo atencion. Su mirada estaba fija en el espejo, muy consiente de quienes lo observaban, deseoso de hacer publicos todos los secretos de su odiado enemigo. 

-De cualquier forma, no podria salir, detective Huey - declaro, con su usual tono educado.- Ya les di todas las pistas necesarias, si saben observar. Pero si yo fuera ustedes, me apresuraria. O el montado no podra salvar a su 'amigo'. 

Al escuchar el tono sarcastico de Carver, Welsh miro a Fraser de reojo. El Montado estaba estoico, su rostro como de piedra. Pero para alguien que lo habia visto durante dos aos junto con Ray Vecchio, eso no era un disfraz suficiente. Aunque ellos no lo sabian, aquellos que consideraban al montado o al detective como amigos, estaban enterados de su profunda relacion. Y todos los que simpatizaban con ellos deseaban ver a Carver pudriendose en prision. 

  * * * 



El deshuesadero parecia estar vacio, y Fraser bajo del caballo. La ultima pista, un nuevo Riviera rojo de juguete aplastado, habia sido muy obvia, pero la cantidad de lugares similares en Chicago habian hecho la busqueda casi imposible. En muchos aspectos, era similar a la situacion que Carver habia propiciado antes, cuando el mismo Fraser se encontraba atado dentro de un carro, esperando a ser aplastado... Pero Ray lo encontro a tiempo, y logro encerrar a Carver, sin ser un experto rastreador, asi que Fraser tenia que ser capaz de repetir la hazaa. No podia darse el lujo de fallar. 

Fraser comenzo a recorrer el lugar, buscando cualquier indicio del paradero de su amado. No queria pensar en la posibilidad de haber llegado demasiado tarde, de Ray sufriendo una muerte horrible, ya fuera por falta de aire o aplastado en el interior de su preciado Riviera. 

Un brillo verde llamo su atencion, y al ver el Riv, aparentemente intacto, estacionado frente a una pila de carros destruidos, Ben dejo escapar un respiro. Estaba vacio, pero era una prueba de que se encontraba en el deshuesadero correcto. Consciente de los metodos sadicos de Carver, era algo seguro de que Ray se encontraria muy cerca de ahi. Cerro los ojos para pensar, tratando de escuchar los sonidos a su alrededor. Ahora se daba cuenta de que tal vez hubiera sido mejor esperar a Huey, o traer a Diefenbaker, en lugar de llegar solo... Pero no era el momento de recriminaciones. Tenia que encontrar a Ray. 

-*RAY!!* Me escuchas? - La preocupacion lo devoraba, pero no tenia mas ideas. Deseaba que nada de eso hubiera ocurrido, que todo fuera un mal sueo. 

De pronto, todo su cuerpo se tenso, cuando penso escuchar un debil gemido. Era tan bajo, que Benton penso que se trataba de su imaginacion, pero tras unos segundos, el sonido se repitio. En pocos momentos, Fraser abria la cajuela de un viejo Cadillac, para sacar el tembloroso cuerpo de su compaero mientras maldecia silenciosamente al causante de su dolor. 

Ray se encontraba semi-inconsiente, medio desnudo, con solo una rota camisa de seda cubriendo su cuerpo, mientras que parte de la misma cubria las esposas en las muecas del policia. Estaba sucio y algunos moretones leves cubrian su cuerpo, pero no se veia ninguna herida abierta, lo que fue de gran alivio para el montado, aunque no tenia forma de saber si Ray tenia alguna herida interna. Los ojos de Ray parecian obscurecidos, y no daba seales de reconocer a Ben... esto, junto con una aguja hipodermica en el interior de la cajuela, sealaban que posiblemente el detective estuviera drogado. 

Con mucho cuidado, Fraser llevo a Ray hacia el caballo, pues no confiaba en la seguridad del Riviera en ese momento, y logro subir a Ray antes de montar, intentando mantener al policia sobre el caballo con su propio peso, sentandolo frente a el, de tal manera que podia ver su rostro, aun nublado por lo que Carver le hab. Al contacto de la suave crin con su piel, Ray abrio completamente los ojos, desorientado, pero aliviado de ver el rostro de Benny, lleno de amor y preocupacion, tan cerca del suyo, asi que sin pensarlo dos veces, cruzo la distancia que los separaba y beso al montado con toda la pasion que podia reunir. 

Ben intento alejarse, asustado por la reaccion de Ray, cortando el beso antes de que tomara tintes mas serios. Los ojos verde-cobrizos del italiano estaban casi negros por el deseo y Fraser tuvo que emplear toda su fuerza de voluntad para no dejarse llevar por el impulso de corresponder a su amado hasta que ninguno de los dos pudiera mantenerse en pie. 

  * Ray... te han inyectado algun tipo de droga, haz sido golpeado o peor, no haz comido en veinticuatro horas... tengo que llevarte a un hospital de inmediato. 



-No quiero ir a un hospital, Benny..- la voz de Ray sonaba temblorosa, pero el deseo que emanaba de cada palabra era indiscutible. - Quiero ...quiero estar contigo... quiero que estemos completamente juntos... Me entiendes Benny? 

Mientras hablaba, Ray intentaba por todos los medios posibles el volver a capturar la boca de Fraser, quien, cada vez mas preocupado por su capacidad para controlarse, jalo las riendas para iniciar el regreso a Chicago, a todo galope. Esperaba que tal vez el aire fresco aclarara un poco la mente de su compaero... Sin embargo, a los pocos segundos se dio cuenta de que habia cometido un error... 

Para evitar que Ray cayera del caballo, era necesario que Fraser lo sostuviera con su cuerpo, aplastandolo contra el cuello del caballo. Esto podia parecer muy practico, pero el rapido movimiento del galope permitia que sus cuerpos comenzaran a rozarse, causando una reaccion muy particular en ambos. Y mientras Ray se movia, acomodandose para que su ingle quedara justo bajo la de Fraser, la suave crin del caballo acariciaba su trasero, aumentando el deseo y la necesidad del detective. Sin poderse contener mas, Ray dejo escapar un gemido. 

El sonido, tan cargado de placer, golpeo a Fraser como un rayo. Incluso a traves de la casaca roja, podia sentir el pulso acelerado de su compaero, el aliento de Ray en su cuello, y como su propio cuerpo respondia cada vez mas a la deliciosa presion que esto significaba. 

Aprovechando la distraccion de Benny, Ray logro su objetivo, y capturo la boca del montado, que se abrio por la sorpresa. Exploro cada milimetro, con una necesidad tal que parecia que llegaria hasta la garganta de su amigo. Y Fraser ya no pudo resistirse mas. Con un gruido interno, contesto el beso, con la misma pasion y deseo que Ray le habia mostrado. Sus lenguas se encontraron con urgencia frenetica, en un interminable segundo. 

Cuando el beso termino, Fraser detuvo al caballo... Jadeaba trabajosamente, y sabia que ninguno de los dos duraria mucho tiempo antes de llegar al limite. Bajo las protestas de Ray, se las ingenio para acomodar de nuevo a su compaero, para que en esta ocasion le diera la espalda. Despues, con eficiencia, paso a desabrocharse el pantalon, liberando su ereccion. 

-Oohh...- Ray comenzo a reir al sentir el duro contacto tras el. - No sabia que te gustaban estos juegos, Benny... - Para ilustrar cuanto le gustaban a el dichos juegos, Ray se movio bruscamente para atras, deslizando su propio miembro en la crin sedosa. 

-Gracias a ti soy mas inventivo, Ray... - Benny se logro acomodar de tal forma que su rostro quedaba justo sobre el cuello de su adorable italiano, mientras controlaba su respiracion y sus manos. otra circunstancia, la mente consciente de Fraser estaria gritandole sobre la imprudencia de sus actos, pero esa voz llevaba mucho tiempo callada. Sin dudarlo un momento, Benny se guio con una mano temblorosa para llenar el hueco entre el y Ray, y asi entrar completamente en el cuerpo de su amado. 

-Oh, Benny!! - Ray comenzo a jadear, pues al mismo tiempo que sentia la amorosa penetracion, Fraser volvio a tomar las riendas e iniciar el galope. Era un sentimiento increible, pues mientras sentia la fuerza en cada empuje, de cada movimiento de su querido canadiense, bajo su cuerpo, la suave crin del caballo acariciaba sus genitales, mientras cabalgaban juntos hacia el limite del placer. Con las manos atadas a la espalda, Ray solo podia tocar el estomago de Benny, tratando de bajar o subir mas sus manos para poder prolongar aquel instante, pero era imposible. Y parecio que Fraser entendio el mensaje, pues se logro inclinar mas sobre el, alcanzando uno de sus lobulos, para comenzar a mordisquearlo. 

Ben no podia creer lo que estaba haciendo, mientras una pequea parte de su mente se entretenia considerando la enorme cantidad de reglamentos, tanto de educacion como legales, estaba rompiendo al tener relaciones con su pareja de una manera tan... publica. Pero las protestas eran rapidamente acalladas por otra voz, aquella que le recordaba felizmente que Ray estaba vivo, que, dadas las circunstancias estaba bien, que otra vez estaban juntos... que nadie podia separarlos. Y ese sentimiento, acentuado por la fuerza en la que el cuerpo de Ray lo apretaba, por el movimiento del galope, por el movimiento de su propio cuerpo, era lo unico que importaba. 

De cualquier forma, si alguien hubiera visto pasar a los amantes, no hubiera sospechado nada. Solo hubiera visto a dos hombres en un caballo negro... y una delicada linea blanca recorriendo la crin del corcel, como una lluvia de estrellas en la negra noche. 

**FIN**

e-mail: 


End file.
